Not so Girly
by luna moody
Summary: Alternate ending to iMake Sam Girly. Slightly spoilery. What happens if Sam runs away from Pete after the fight. Who can make her feel better. Mostly friendship.


iCarly belongs to the Great Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon, not me. That's why it's called fanfiction.

It was over, Jocelyn the Beast and the she-thugs were gone, and my new girly cover was blown. I ran to see if Carly was alright, hoping she won't be too mad that I destroyed all of her hard work. She wasn't mad, though. She was happy, so happy she gave me a really strong hug…even Freddie joined in. I was happy. It felt good to be back to normal Sam…until I saw his face.

Carly pointed over to the door, I turned to look and saw him standing there. Pete, the whole reason I spent 2 hours straightening my hair. The reason I was standing there in a pink flowered skirt, and shoes so uncomfortable, that should be outlawed by podiatrists. His face was empty and confused. I didn't have to look at Carly and Freddie; I could feel their sympathetic eyes on me. I might be able to beat down a girl twice my size, while wearing a skirt and heels…but I can't face that.

I walk past him and out the door. I think I vaguely hear Carly yell, "Go get her," but I wasn't really paying much attention. All I could think about was running home. The cool air on my face burned against my fiery skin. It felt good, though, like I needed more. I wanted to run, as fast as I could, as far as I could. Even though I could hear someone behind me calling my name, I started to run. Stupid heels wouldn't let me go any faster. I could hear his footsteps coming up behind me. "Sam, stop," he yelled. I didn't want to stop. He soon caught up with me. It wasn't Pete, like it should have been. It was Freddie; I was both angry and relieved to see him. Angry that is wasn't the guy I left a shocked mess at the Groovy Smoothie coming to his senses and chasing after me. Relieved because it wasn't the guy I just destroyed my whole persona to be with.

Freddie finally caught up to me and I pulled my arm to stop me. "Sam, Stop."

"I don't want to stop, Freddie. I just made a fool out of myself over someone who liked me…actually liked me. I mean, did you see his face?"

"No, I saw yours…Sam, I hate to tell you, but he didn't ask you out, he asked Samantha."

"Gees, Freddork, thanks for the emotional support." I started to walk again,

Freddie laughed and followed along, "He hasn't had the chance to know Sam, and if he stops trying now, then it's his loss. Look, Carly told me that you got your feelings got hurt by the things that people said about you at your party. I swear you and I weren't listening to the same thing. What I heard was a _lot_ of people talk about how fun, and interesting you are. You gave up your 'girliness' when Carly needed you. You're fiercely loyal. You think you have to dress up to look beautiful, but half the girls here aren't as pretty as you when you're just in your t-shirt and those shorts things."

I don't believe him, but couldn't help but smile a little at the comments. "Yeah, right."

"Yeah, right!" He jumped in front of me and stopped me to look at him. "Sam, you got it backwards. You shouldn't change to be like other girls, they should change to be more like you. You're unique, _Samantha_. Anybody who knows you will never forget you. And for just as many good reasons, as there are the annoying ones." He gave me a little nudge. "You don't have to be like other girls to get a guy."

Ok, so I guess the doof made me feel a little better. I poked his chest in mock anger. "_You_ are never allowed to call me Samantha."

He wrinkled his nose and laughed. "Good." His laughter died a bit until he stood looking down into my eyes with that half smile. "Anyone who can't see you for how special you are, Puckett, doesn't deserve you." Wow, what do you say to that? I stood there staring into his eyes. My mind raced for something to say, but couldn't find anything. As it turns out, I didn't have to say anything. I heard someone behind me say, "That sounds like someone I'd like to get to know."

I looked back to see Pete standing there with Carly. He started walking toward me. "I saw what happened, are you alright? Did that Jocelyn chick hurt you?" I shook my head. "That was the most awesome thing I have ever seen. I have never seen such raw anger from a girl before. It's kinda scary…but exciting. I like Samantha, she's sweet and funny…but I think I'd like to get to know Sam, too. I think she'd be…an adventure. Dinner is still waiting, if you're up to it," he smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. "I'd like that." See some of the manners have stuck. I walked over to Carly and Freddie. "Don't stay out too late," she joked as she gave me a quick hug and handed me my purse. I started to walk away but there was one more thing I needed to do. I turned around and threw my arms around Freddie. "Thank you for what you said." I stepped back to see his face in shock. Leaving two guys speechless in one night…Yeah, this girl's got it. I took a few running steps to catch up with Pete. He offered his arm, which I laughed at, but took it. Hey, I didn't go through the lady lessons for nothing.

We actually had a really good time, Pete and I. The boat was beautiful, the food was great, and we had a spitting contest to see who could go farthest from the boat without the wind blowing it back. There was only one thing that bothered me the whole evening. Earlier, when Pete and I were leaving, I looked back at Carly and Freddie to say bye. Carly waved at me, and her smile was so big, I could see her teeth in the moonlight. Freddie just gave me an unenthusiastic finger wave and could barely manage a smile. His eyes looked sad, and I couldn't tell if it was because of Pete, or me. I don't know if Pete and I will work out. Right now, though, he's willing to give the real me a chance. No…scratch that. The real me is willing to give him a chance. After all, like the dork said, he needs to be special to deserve someone like me.


End file.
